beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hades Kerbecs BD145DS
}|SpecialMoves = Hades Gate Hades Drive}}Hades/Hell Kerbecs BD145DS is a Stamina type Beyblade seen in Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is owned by Damian Hart, and in beast form, it is Cerberus, the three headed dog. Face Bolt: Kerbecs The Face Bolt depicts Cerberus. In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus, or Kerberos, was the three-headed hound of the ruler of the Underworld, Hades, who guarded the Gates of Hell. The design shows Cerberus' three heads on a translucent gold background, while the Cerberus heads are biting the chains going through the edges of their mouths. Energy Ring: Kerbecs Kerbecs has a three winged designs like Hades with a notch separating each. It is very useful in Defense and Stamina customizations, especially on Hades. Its black designs and the gold designs represent the chains of Hades. The orange parts at the sides of the chains represent fire. Kerbecs is very useful when paired with the Hades Fusion Wheel in combos such as Hades Kerbecs BD145WD or Hades Kerbecs BD145EWD (Boost Mode). An extremely good Defense combo such as MF-H Earth/Basalt Kerbecs GB145RS is pretty useful to defeat low and high Attack customs. It is gold in colour. Fusion Wheel: Hades Hades depicts three dog heads and is 50 millimeters wide. This Fusion Wheel explains why this bey is in the Maximum Series as its Fusion Wheel has the widest diameter of all Wheels, as many Fusion Wheels have a diameter of about 45-46 millimeters. It has good Attack, decent Defense, and medium-high Stamina properties making it one of the best Balance Fusion Wheels. It shouldn't heavily be used in Stamina combos since most of its weight is on the inside, but it still has a good use for Stamina. Unfortunately, the Fusion Wheel is raised (like Inferno, Flame, and Poison) so it has decreased Defense, because it is easier to strike the Spin Track. It outclasses Dark, Evil, Poison, and Sol in Balance properties. This version is coloured with gold paint. If you battle with this gold version, the paint chips off (like the Galaxy/ Sol/ Gravity/ Bakushin) and turns to a dull grey. Although, the Hasbro paint lasts longer than the Takara one. It is good in any type of customization, especially when paired with the BD145 in Boost Mode. When Hades is not used with BD145, It looks strange because it is so wide. When its spinning with BD145, it will look like a 4D system Bey. Spin Track: Boost Disk 145 BD145 shares a similar trait with its partner Hades, in that, Hades is one of the widest Metal Wheels ever released and also BD145 is the widest Track. This Track is unique both because of its width and also its ability to change modes. Changing modes is similar to how it is done with SW145. The attack mode is not really useful due to it having a gap; if it loses balance it may easily lose spin. The Boost Mode is quite useful in battles. BD145 is quite similar to E230 but the difference is that BD145 is stable but E230 is not. Performance Tip: Defense Sharp It is a hollow tip with a spike (sharp) inside of it that barely pokes out of the bottom. It is a good stamina tip. If you like stamina tips with an "edge", it will attack furiously if it is tilted ever so slightly. Because of this, you might like this tip. Like most normal Defense tips, it keeps its balance and does not allow much movement. On the down side, the spike wears down very quickly. DS is better than WD for Hades and BD145, at least in Hasbro stadiums. Anime Beyblade: Metal Masters As HD Academy is shown for the first time, the scientist, and leader of the organization; Dr. Ziggurat is using a device called the "Arrangement System". A boy named Damian Hart is shown inside one of those capsule devices, which is brainwashing, and infusing power from Hades Kerbecs into his body. Later, Damian interrupts Tsubasa and Yu's Beyblade race and tells them he wants to test out his new bey. The battle was not shown, But both Libra and Eagle were destroyed, and their owners badly injured. It then was used against Julian Konzern and Gravity Destroyer in the final round of Team Starbreaker vs. Team Excalibur. The match was decided to be a 3-round battle, with the winner being whoever won twice. Damian and Kerbecs were victorious in round 1, and overwhelmed Julius in round 2, so much that Sophie and Wales had to jump in to help. However, Damian defeated them all with Hades Gate. It was then seen battling Galaxy Pegasus in the final round of Team Starbreaker vs Team Gan Gan Galaxy. Although it overwhelmed Pegasus for most of the battle, Pegasus was able to win in a close battle. Damian later used Hades Kerbecs against Kyoya in the Spiral City. Despite Kerbecs' power, it proved to be no match compared to Leone and was defeated. Gallery Hell05.jpg|Kerbecs Hell07.jpg|Hades Hell10.jpg|BD145 Hell16.jpg|DS Hellkerbec2.jpg|Hades Kerbecs BD145DS Hell02.jpg|Boost Mode Hell04.jpg|Attack Mode s-l1600_cae1c51d-8860-4d7b-9fd4-e6ef0e906cb4_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Hades Kerbecs BD145DS (Inferno Version) Hell_Cerberus.png|Hades Kerbecs (Spirit) DamianMeme.jpg|Its owner: Damian Hart Hades_Gate.png|Hades Gate Overall Hades Kerbecs BD145DS is a great Stamina customization out of the box. Hades is outclassed and DS is negligible, but BD145 and Kerbecs make up for it by working very well in Stamina and Defense types. Every Blader should own at least one of this Beyblade. Trivia * Hades Kerbecs BD145DS is the first Beyblade with the BD145 Spin Track. * Hades Kerbecs is the first Beyblade who's mode change could only work with a specific Fusion wheel as well, the second being Diablo Nemesis X:D. * It is currently unknown what happened to both Damian and Hades Kerbecs at the end of Metal Masters. * Hades Kerbecs BD145DS was the only Stamina Type created by Hades Inc in the anime. * Attack Mode makes the BD145 Spin Track scrape the floor a lot, so it's not recommended. Category:Beyblades Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Stamina Types Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Merchandise Category:Team Star Breaker Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Hasbro Category:Takara Tomy Category:Team Star Breakers